


Devious App

by Akely



Category: Gintama
Genre: Drama, F/M, Jealousy trope, Love Triangle, Okita x Kagura x OC, Timeskip, Tinder, lot of them, slow burn kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 21:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15179699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akely/pseuds/Akely
Summary: Okita should have known: China, his recruit and Tinder all three together sounded like Doom's Day, and yes, it's Doom's Day when he's added to the mix. Who was this mere recruit to try and monopolize China?





	1. Abs are a good way to start a fic!

There is one symbol of the cruelty, the harshness of our capitalist society and that's exactly why she wants to use it.

Tinder.

At nineteen she's a bombshell but she doesn't find any good dates as of late, maybe because a certain pair of glasses and silver perm wouldn't stop threatening all boys she came across to. What could you say, her beauty shines like a gem and it's not her fault if she attracts eyes. However, like most girls her age, Kagura wants to have fun, enjoy her youth and mostly through consuming any kind of delicious food with an equally delicious man.

Phone in her hand, Kagura quickly fills her profile— age, a quick bio, a nice picture of her with Sadaharu and a reminder of being Yato to chase off creeps— here she comes into the online dating universe, she stops hesitantly for a second when she types 'QueenGura' as her username but finally presses enter; she might as well be honest. She is the queen of Kabuki district after all, and anyone disagreeing is clearly retarded and not worthy of her time.

The app directs her to the main page and faces appear, swipe after swipe, ranging from is-it-even-humanoid to actually-good-looking. Even so, Kagura swipes only a few rights because there are not many looking interesting or sharing hobbies with her— in the land of Samurais she'd expect more warriors and fighters. Now there's this pretty boy that works in a clinic for animals, he looks sweet and she's hoping to bond over their love for pets. Or this man that has nice hazels eyes that hopes to become a samurai, he may look kind of plain overall but he has this niceeeeeeeeee body to look at. Hmm.

Don't you judge her, it's her right to admire pretty things that include dogs, cakes, flowers and toned bodies.

It starts being fun, looking up profiles and seeing new faces and it's definitely saving her time from going out to bars and trying to get a decent man, and then having Gin-chan breaking in like it's the apocalypse and everybody is going to die if she stays. Seriously, this old man was ruining the fun too much and she could bet he's just jealous of her blooming youth. It also saves her the time for all the prep, doing her nice, picking nice clothes and applying some makeup to be ready to slay.

The Vet Boy messages her first, and he immediately gains her attention because it's a picture of him and a black dog at what looks like his home, the dog is definitely cute and happy and the Vet Boy has the kind of smile to melt hearts.

"He's called Kuro, and yours?"

She types "Sadaharu" and doesn't forget to add a heart emoji just because. Vet Boy introduces himself and honestly the flow is all great, he seems to fit into her type and apparently, his clinic isn't quite far so Kagura thinks of landing herself an ice cream date or something. They talk about their hobbies for some ten minutes before he has to go to work again but he promises to chat afterwards.

At this point Shinpachi is calling her to eat, it's noon and she's hungry so she sets her phone down on her bed, a mere futon in a closet, and goes for The Call of the Food.

Okita doesn't know much about Tinder. His crewmen are all dissipated because of this app that's been released recently and he doesn't like it; they're here to become righteous officers and defend the innocents, not to find a girl to hook up with. When he orders break times they are all over their Shinsengumi phone to check their notifications as if these losers could manage to get more than one ugly sow.

Men are pathetic beings, he thinks. Back in his time, the men would celebrate their victory at Yoshiwara with the best courtesans available. Unlike noble women, they are not only beautiful but also wise, knowledgeable as to be able to entertain politicians or warriors. However, it's a relationship of lies, money, and interest and there were only few love stories— mainly ending in tragedies.

Love is overrated. He doesn't see the point himself, take for example of his boss Kondo Isao, he lost all of his fame as the one who brought the Shinsengumi and now he's just a gorilla and a stalker for a woman that doesn't even return her feelings or rather refuse to admit their existence.

In his case, he plays with some girls when he's bored and he doesn't love anyone but his late sister. There's China, his forever and ever rival that doesn't bow down to him, she's feisty enough to make a good sparring partner and she's strong-willed enough to make a good ally and friend. There doesn't need love anywhere, it's a mutual relationship, a rivalry and he never sees her as anything else more than that. It's the same for her because she's that kind of gorilla despite trying to look good from time to times but he believes she doesn't ponder on lover either, she has friends and families and no need for an extra lover.

At least, he thinks so. They are alike in a lot of areas and Okita can't see why it wouldn't be the case yet again, the girl barely knows about love as in, romantic love, she never reads shoujo mangas or books. Hell, her first 'boyfriend' is a giant douchebag all too literally.

That's why they are strong together, he likes her for what she is: a dangerous China girl and there's no need to make her a love interest. For Kondo's case, love brings the best of him and he stands strong because he loves Boss Lady so much but in his own case, love brings the worst of him. He's jealous, possessive, doesn't know how to say sweet words and much less whisper them. He's not even sure he'd love anyone in the first place.

His crewmen break into his thoughts. "Did you really match with her? I'm sure she's catfishing you, I mean, she's a lot hotter than you are. No way a bombshell like would be interested in you."

"What am I supposed to understand? You're just jealous."

"Look Renji, those pics. He's ripped! Hey, bastard since when do you work out?"

Okita sighs, they are new recruits and like all new recruits their minds are easily dissipated because they're young, hormonal things, and need to go through his training method before gaining some self-discipline. He walks towards them before he hears something... odd.

An older member frowns and tones down his voice, "You shouldn't date her, well unless you're looking to be killed."

"Eh? Why?"

"That's our Captain's woman."

Okita arrives, startles all the crew and tilts his head innocently. "It's new to me that I have a woman, Yamamoto-san you sure are well-informed, do you read the future too?"

"C-Captain!" Their backs straighten and he notices the sweat rolling from their forehead.

"Stop spending time chasing women if you don't want me to remove breaks."

"Yes, sir!"

"But Captain, you're not with China-san? We all thought you two were..." Yamamoto looks askance, his fingers fidgeting like a school girl, "Well, you know. Something."

He frowns. "What does she have to do there? And no, like hell I would be with a gorilla like her."

The new recruit, Sen Shinnozuke is a promising young man. He's a bit younger than himself, maybe of a year or two and he handles his sword very well, he's fast and strong but most importantly he doesn't fear death nor bringing death. Okita helps him honing his skill and he's doing well, he improves more than other recruits because unlike them he's distracted yes, but not during training. He's kind of bold too, that's why his eyes don't escape Okita's.

"If she's not Captain's woman then I am free to date her right?" His comrades look absolutely stunned, white as a sheet of paper.

Okita is perplexed.

"China? Are you sure it's not some trap or something, she's never been interested in those kind of things." She's like him, there's no need for a lover and they are fine as they are.

"Really?" Jushiro, a man in his thirties join in as they form a group in the training ground. "I didn't say it because I wasn't sure if Captain was interested her or not but last month I saw her with a man, well, with different men. I patrol around the east wing and there are a lot of restaurants or cafes there."

"I mean, she's nineteen right? Isn't that normal that a young girl is interested in those kind of things? She is beautiful."

"Girls are precocious when it comes to relationships, after all."

Okita crosses his arms and shouts, "Oi, let's go back to training if you don't want to stay as a shrimp."

He'd ask her later, it's surprising Boss doesn't tell her anything but then again, he might simply not know about China's doing too. Or perhaps, he encourages her to rip off some rich men which Okita thinks is not exactly legal, especially since she has no salary from her lazy boss. Maybe he should bring handcuffs.

It's the afternoon and he's skipping his patrol in the park, at their bench. He always skips afternoon patrols because it's boring and it's more likely for a grandma to ask him to help her carry bags rather than catching a criminal or a Jouishishi so he spends the time with China. They need to spare, China to liberate her energy and him for his body to not get dull.

She's already there with her big fat dog running around and probably crushing some bystanders' skulls while she's munching on sukonbu and humming some popular songs. When she stops looking at the sky and finally notices him her face goes from normal to absolutely disgusted.

"Oi, you're hurting this policeman's feelings."

"Like I care, Sadist! And you don't have a heart, it's dark and rotten like Anego's Dark Matter."

"No, that's what your heart will look like if you don't stop running into the wolves' dens.."

She glares at him, hard.

"What did you say?"

"Men are all pigs, didn't Boss tell you?" He smirks and steps with one foot on the bench, just beside her. "Since it's not the case I'll tell you: there's not any prince and they just want to get into your pants, whatever their shitty taste is. Don't corrupt my men."

"I don't know what do you mean, it's not like you can talk Sadist. Wasn't you the one promenading poor girls in leash?" She retords. "You're spouting more shits than usual."

"Finder, Trender, whatever it is. My men are on it, and apparently, you matched with one of them or whatever, I'm telling you not to corrupt them. You'd break them, Gintama is not a shoujo."

"So? It's not your life, yes?" She gets up and throws an angry kick aiming at his chin, but he dodges easily and licks his lips. She's even angrier today and it means he'll get a good fight. But the next thing she says almost make his jaw drop to the floor. "What if I'm the one wanting to get in their pants? I'm not an idiot, and I can get laid with whoever I want, whenever I want."

Get laid.

The way she speaks so crudely about the subject make him realize she's not as innocent as he thought, not that he cares, but he's surprised. She swears like a sailor and oi vulgar, but he knows she believes in silly girl things he thinks she'd save her first times for someone she loves. Apparently not, or maybe she's past all that teenager things— she's not fourteen anymore.

"Blegh, who would want to get laid by you, of all people?"

She bits her lips, it's a bad thing. It means China is really angry, not just annoyed and is ready to stalk off. As she grows, Okita notices their relationship change a bit because before they were brats, she disliked him but now they're something along the lines of partners and rival. This means he can hurt her.

"If you're going to be like that then you can go fuck yourself, Sadist, you have no right to tell me these things."

Okita weights the for and the against, he doesn't apologize to anyone but to the late Mitsuba and more rarely China girl. As she's about to stomp off, Okita grabs her wrist and drawls out lazily, "Sorry China."

He's not really honest, but Kagura knows this is the best he can get from him and if he apologizes it means he knows he's done something bad. She sighs, he's an insufferable bastard but also an ally of many years.

"What did you mean about me corrupting your men?" She remembers the Ripped Dude, that wished to become a samurai. "Oh, it's him. Poor soul who ended up in your squad, is he a new recruit?"

Okita nods, she knows some his squad affairs as he often complains to her as much as she complains to him of her lazy Boss. "He's quite good for a recruit, don't distract him."

"We fought for five years and you're still the Chihuahua captain I know," her brows furrows and Okita snorts in response.

"As if I'd be distracted by you, of all things."

'If I'm a thing then I am a pretty one. You tax-robbers are corrupted to your bones— if anything, I'll be purifying this recruit of yours." Before she finishes it's like something clicks in her brain, and she's there skipping before him with a devious grin. "I have an idea!"

Okita sighs. It's never good when China has an idea with this kind of smile unless she wants to kill Hijikata with him. Which happened often. For free ramen.


	2. Dating isn't always easy!

Kagura is ready.

She's about to go out for a date with Hot Boy, which is definitely her target at the moment — she's gone through few others with Vet boy and he's really as sweet as expected but for now, they're friends and nothing more. They make better friends than lovers and sometimes promenade their dogs together.

Now she laces her combat boots up her legs, she's wearing her favorite white Qipao with soaring clouds and sky, just like Gin-chan. Usually, she's in red. Red is a nice color, it's her color to be exact and it's easier to hide the blood Sadist draws on her when they spare. But because it's a date, she's wearing immaculate white like her skin and lightly paints flush pink on her lips that glimmers because it's fabulous, sprays some perfume and steps out.

The Queen is going out.

Sadaharu decides to follow her as she walks toward the bridge, lately, the weather hasn't been kind to her and so it's the perfect place for a first date. She's gotten the time to chat a lot with him after bickering with Sadist and he's surprisingly interesting as a person, or so she thinks. First of all, he's devoted to his duty and it's obvious he holds the Shinsengumi in high-regards just like Sadist; however, he's passionate and righteous with the kind of aura a bright policeman has.

The wind shuffles through her hair that's been put into a ponytail.

"You're Kagura-san right?" A nice voice resonates in the empty place as Kagura turns to the figure. "You're prettier than in pictures!"

Kagura asserts him: he's a bit shorter than herself but she doesn't really care about that. He's kind of exotic, but differently than her. She stands out because she's like a china doll or so people tell her, but he's tan with dark hair. He's obviously Japanese but the way he speaks is different — perhaps he comes from somewhere far from Edo.

"Of course, uh-uh!" She grins at him. "You're not too shabby too."

That's a compliment. She lives around a lot of men from Gin-chan to Shinpachi to naked gorillas, she has seen a lot of things a pure maiden shouldn't and most importantly, as a Yato woman she likes men that are as strong as her.

"I'm sure I'm weaker than my Captain," he's kind of embarrassed but she doesn't understand why. Most men weren't as strong as the Sadist, but it doesn't mean no one can't surpass him in the future. That's why she's here.

"But we'll train, yes? With my special Kagura training you will beat his poor ass soon," she sneers at the idea. Sadist, his face for once with a shocked expression as Sen manages to take him down and the best; that it was because of her. Their rivalry is still running despite both of them maturing, though it's now more strategical than before.

"But doesn't Kagura-san want to date?" He asks.

"We can eat afterward, yes? The Dango Shop is not far." Kagura reminds her she can't eat too much with him because he's a new recruit and that means he's a poor man. The first step of her Meal Plan is to let him overtake Sadist's rank so she can an unlimited amount of food as well as a handsome man. Yes, she was a genius, a true mastermind. "Let's start fighting!"

She doesn't announce herself and lunges at him with her umbrella, without giving him more time to prepare and she's delighted when he immediately reaches for his sword and without fear, their weapons clash together. For all his laziness, Sadist may be training well his recruits.

Her umbrella swiftly swipes the iron blade and Kagura aims just lower — around his stomach, and jabs it. She hits the target, and Sen as he holds his breath, tries to choke the pain. She doesn't use her full-force yet, but she knows her hits will hurt and it's probably not the idea on a first date but if this man wants to get better, he needs to get the cockroach-like stamina of Sadist's.

"If you want to beat him," she says,"Don't look at his arms or legs because he's too fast. Look at his face and where he stares at. Your sword is worse than his so it will break easier, you need to slide and attack again until he gives an opening."

Of course, all of these things are to a Yato like her. It's like reading an open book, it's all about the excitement and the blood rushing like crazy. The same flurry of adrenaline courses her as Sen nods, suppresses his pained face as much as he can and dashes again, it's a surprising move but he turns his back to her a second because sending his blade towards her neck. Sadist never does that, because he hates giving weaknesses and so does she.

Her eyebrows furrows as she dodges the sword and supporting herself with the floor, she extends her legs into a low-kick and tries to bring him down. Once a man is down, he's already half-dead in a fight. For that reason, Okita also likes to aim for key points — not necessarily vital points, for his job is to capture and not always to kill.

That's where his teaching shows since Sen jumps and escapes the deathly low-kick before running towards her with his sword. Kagura smiles, she easily counters with her umbrella and the iron flies into the water. Fortunately, Sen manages to catch it before the river takes it far — too far. "More strength, if you want to surpass him you need better swings than that," she tells him while jumping.

For Kagura, her specialization could be described as aerial. She likes using her legs and shooting, it gives her the distance she needs to prepare another set of attacks, think of a plan or save someone. She likes the feeling of the wind blowing and cutting her skin, the surprised look of her enemies as they look at her.

His eyes are widened, mouth almost collapsing to the floor. She grins and ends up with her leg up to his frontal lobe.

"You could be knocked out easily, with my full strength you'd die."

"I can't believe Captain spares almost every day with you," Sen is looking at her, but looking at her with a kind of admiration. Like she's something rare. "Does he win often?"

"It's 497 versus 496 wins for him, bastard used Tabasco in my eyes last times," she snarls at the remembrance of her eyes in fire, it was burning so much she thought she'd cry lava instead of tears. "You're not bad, but you'll need to work harder."

That's when her heart skips a beat — though for a very, very short moment. He looks like Sadist, as of now, with this ambitious edge on his curled lips.

"That's for Kagura-san to teach me right? Please do not be kind to me." He breathes in, out, and suddenly he's swinging his blade again.

It's a child's play for her, but Kagura finds him rather interesting and she cannot wait to surprise the Sadist.

* * *

It's an afternoon and Okita is lazing around the park. He's been here for two hours straight and still, there isn't any China in his peripheral vision which is odd. It's her favorite place, and unless the Yorozuya has a request she's always here with that big dog of hers. And it can't be the first case, for when the Yorozuya gets a request it will inevitably end up in a mess and so, the Shisengumi and the trio will meet again.

It's rather a peaceful week, his recruits are now more focused on their training after some… tortures. They act like most Shinsengumi members: spending time collecting unspeakable pics and hiding their porn from Hijikata-san, the latter having a rather special munition for that. No seppuku, but he'd personally announce it out-loud, each members' fetishes and dark secrets. They are still on this Tinder app, but they do it in their free times.

There's this story about China, but he doesn't hear much more and he doubts Sen, for all his potential, could really interest China girl. She likes new things, and Okita finishes his grape chuubert as he remembers the short time where the girl was addicted to a stupid phone. Images of her flood his brain, his body is itching to fight her so he gets up and decide to go the bridge. That's her precious place, and after all, the weather is hot today.

He strolls peacefully in the street, without an ounce of guilt since he's skipping his patrols again and that Hijikata-san is probably shouting at Yamazaki for that. The routine. As expected, Okita can see from afar a white figure with familiar red hair.

He doesn't ponder much on her dress and smirks, sword at his hand as he's ready to cut and pierce, but probably just get a serious punch back.

He approaches, silent, fast, and eager to see her stupid space. then, he stops, takes two steps back, and rubs his eyes as if he's dreaming. He has the time to hide beside a building, wondering if he's on LSD or some other illicit substances.

China is wearing a pure white dress that is losing its opacity with the water penetrating the cloth, she's not shivering though and is rather filled with joy as she helps the boy getting up. The boy is his new recruit — Sen Shinnozuke, this man that comes from Kyoto. He remembers picking him because of his skill, sure, but also the way his eyes were burning. A burning hate for the Jouishishi, and criminals.

Those eyes are shining the same way as back then, as he gets up with the help of China. It's as if he changes of mode as he returns to his usual, quiet and kind of plain self as he hands out his Shinsengumi jacket to China girl. He looks always, and Okita guesses he can see her bra or something.

He eases closer, wondering why the hell did he hide in the first case, and suddenly jumps in the pond to join them.

"Oi, oi, you're hurting my feelings China. You're betraying me with another man?" He snickers as Kagura's face goes from 'merry-go-happy' to 'absolutely disgusted', and grabs her by the arm. "You haven't sparred with me yet."

"I'm hungry, yes? So I'll go eat, and you can go fuck yourself."

Sen is silent, he watches the scene with a bemused, and amused expression as his boss is getting trash-talked by some pretty girl.

"Boss shouldn't be teaching you these words," he taunts, "though it suits a vulgar gorilla like you."

He can see her turning red from anger, but it's as if she's restraining herself and instead she turns to Sen and ignores him.

"Let's go to the Dango Shop, yes?"

"Captain," he bows politely and then looks at China. "I'll invite her to dinner and bring her back home, then."

"She does not need your protection," Okita calmly says. The situation is unnerving greatly but he tries to not ponder too much on it — he simply doesn't like others monopolizing his preys. They still had a promise, after all, and only he can beat her up.

"But isn't Kagura-san a woman?"

"Insubordination is not the greatest idea, Shinnozuke-kun."

"Not at all, Captain."

China chimes in, "Let's go already, yes? I can't beat your ass right now, because he," she points at Sen, "Will beat you. This Kagura-sama is a genius! Mouahahahaha — "

"That's the most stupid plan ever."

"Shut up, you'll see, Sadist." She almost has a predatory smile as she leans toward him, "I'll show you."

 _The game is on_ , China. It's insulting she thinks that Sen can surpass him in a fight so easily, even with extra-training. But in the end, she's still playing their game — and he'll just need to make her see who's superior.

As for Sen, this recruit is showing a tenacity and rebel soul he dislikes — while Yamamoto was wrong by saying China was his woman, he was right on one thing: Okita doesn't like anyone else having her attention, for she was his favorite target even before Hijikata-san.


	3. Love is about fire, part I

****

Sen breathes, counts to three before throwing himself at Kagura with his sword raised. His moves are smoother, more confident and it's without trembling that he swings it towards her neck and she ducks it as always, he's awaiting her kick and it does come, so he backs away a bit, just enough. He has a better idea of her patterns now since he's quick to adapt because of his former training, and now he's starting to have a grip on their dance.

She smirks at him as if it's still a child's play for her and leaps into the air but to his surprise, she doesn't aim at his head, but at his nape, and he's startled, doesn't have the time to react when the umbrella grazes his skin while she cackles.

"The Sadist is vicious if you don't focus he'll have your head."

"Kagura-san knows Captain well," he says while lunging at her again, and he decides to change direction at the last minute, almost sliding on the floor as his blade glints and almost manages to reach her stomach before she stops it with two fingers.

"That one is good. Sadist doesn't protect his sides well, this idiot charges as long as it's not a vital point when he's really into it," she says, "I'm sure he has a lot of scars here. Look at where he has them— they're like his history, you know like when you look up a Shinpachi's history on his phone. You see all of his weaknesses, yes?"

He barely has an idea of who Shinpachi is, just a gist of the glasses. He's the little brother of the woman their Commander loves so much. The resident glasses of the Yorozuya, yet Sen feels bad for the poor guy having his sin discovered.

"Kagura has seen them?" He asks as they sit down, in the water of the bridge. "Captain's scars."

"Well, sometimes we end up destroying each other's clothes, yes? Or sometimes I go to your compound to spare with him and this pervert is half-naked uh-uh."

"It's okay to say our Captain is handsome, I won't get jealous. I think he's pretty popular?"

"People say that but I only see a Chihuahua!"

"Then," he tries out, "What am I?"

Fastball.

"Sen."

He laughs, "Not that. I know you want to win against my Captain, but does Kagura-san like me back?"

"I do appreciate you," she tries to explain. She looks confused about her feelings, "You're good-looking too. And strong. You have a good personality too, reliable. I dated guys that weren't half as good as you."

"Then, has Kagura ever fell for someone yet?"

"…Not really." She admits, and Sen finds her beautiful with the way she smiles. "Hey, why do you want to be an officer? If I fall for someone, I need to know them the well."

"Well, it's a long story Kagura-san, I wouldn't dare to ruin your mood." Sen laughs, memories flooding back into his mind— unpleasant ones, very unpleasant memories that scarred him. Made him the Sen he is today. "What do I get in exchange? A kiss?"

A temptation.

"On the cheek?"

Sen sighs, though jokingly, "fine".

* * *

_Sen had always been a strong, sturdy boy. When he was ten his teacher at the temple convinced his parents that he had the strength of a samurai, and should be learning the way of the swords. The kendo teacher praised him more than once for his talent at handling blades, and it was obvious he'd become a great swordsman able to protect his family— he took pride in this task. His family— the Shinnozuke, were known to be kind._

_His mother was a gentle, well-mannered woman though clumsy at times, his father too soft-hearted and his big brother was a cry-baby that was too generous for his own good— more often than not he ended up bullied. Older than him of two years, Kenichi Shinnozuke was a fool that was scared of insects and would crawl to their parents at every shadow he caught glimpses of. Sen didn't know why he was born so different, but despite all, he loved his family. His mom's sulky face as she broke plates once again, and his dad's smile that comforted her, telling her it was okay and just the 183rd of the month, and Ken would be laughing._

_His brother may be a coward, a fool, but Sen admired him more than anyone else. He looked like their mother with brighter hair and wore glasses, he was laughed by everyone but he was never unfair to them and even helped them if they needed it. A kind of miracle, this kindness that couldn't be explained. For Sen, it was hard to be kind naturally, not to everyone, and as his Kendo teacher said it might be because he has a warrior soul. Kenichi, Sen decided, had the soul of a saint and for that reason he needed to grow stronger to protect all of them. Their innocent smiles and laughs, the warmth of this house._

_Broken plates, lovesick father, and Kenichi crying because there's a fly in the house. Peace._

_He didn't know how it happened, and everyone was overjoyed at first when their father came back with an edict that said he was promoted and they would move to the capital in some days. Their mother cried of happiness, for their father's kindness and skills were finally recognized._

_And then it happened._

_The fire was terrible, so terrible. It swallowed everything and vomited back clouds of vile and dark smoke, greedy and quenching its thirst on a red flag at first before engulfing his peace._

_Suzuke Shinnosuke— newly promoted advisor to the Shogun Tokugawa, about to move in a week with his family._

_The Jouishishi of their region had decided to target his father, bring him down and in a way, spit at the Shogun that was too weak for their era. A revenge, for all Amantos that came and spat at them Earthlings they shall spit back. Of course, in his father's fall they also brought down his mother, slashed mercilessly as she cried in the arms of his father._

_Sen didn't remember what his father screamed before being killed off, but he was livid and his legs wouldn't move until Kenichi came running like a madman and caught him by the arms in order to get away. Kenichi had never been braver until this day, he was crying and probably wetting his pant but he ran— like there was a storm after them. He was red, out of breath because of an unusual physical activity but he kept at it, with Sen following like an idiot. Daft._

_But Kenichi was only a boy, twelfth and didn't have the long legs of the adults and their stamina. They were soon outrun by the samurais that weren't distracted with their parents' dead bodies anymore. Like ghosts they coursed them, laughing and cackling as if it was a game—_

_Die. They were doing to die. The fire was going to consume them, engulfing them in its burning hell._

" _Run Sen!" Kenichi was caught by the collar, but in a desperate movement he pushed Sen forward. "RUN!"_

_He screamed out his lungs. Wasn't he supposed to have asthma?_

" _How heroic of you, little boy."_

_Sen stood like an idiot. One. Two. Three. He suddenly ran away like it was his last chance to do it, and closed his eyes and he could hear his brother's scream as his life was put to an end._

_The fire was terrible._

_Afterward, the Shogun Tokugawa met him in person. A messenger had been sent and he moved to Edo, where he was promised to be brought and raised by the Bakufu as a compensation to what happened to his family. He swore to avenge his father and become a policeman strong enough so that this kind of tragedy would never happen again. He swore on the Shinnozuke's name._

_For that reason the Shogun fiddled with his power and so, Sen was allowed to study at the most famous dojo back then— the Yagyuu, and then he was sent all around Japan to study different styles. So really, he was quite skilled when he came to the Shinsengumi and other recruits were no match for him. Only he lacks experience, but still, Captain Okita had a please smile plastered on his smile as he saw his fighting skill. He was immediately picked for the first squad, the one he aimed— he wanted direct actions. He wasn't scared of death, for he had met it already._

* * *

Sen is silent and doesn't speak anymore, staring at the girl sitting right beside him on the bench. He doesn't know why he told her everything, it's just that she's someone comfortable to be with. No, rather, she feels like a kindred soul.

"You know, Kagura-san, I liked you at first sight." He says suddenly, "At first I thought you were beautiful, but when I met you I could see it. Your eyes, they're sad like mine but at the same time they glimmer."

"Thanks, it's a shame I didn't see you back then when we met Kyuubei." Kagura laughs, it's amazing how she manages to do it despite the context and the mood. "Your brother is an idiot," she smiles sweetly, but in a fond way. In a sad way. "Mine too, actually. You know, because my mami died he went so mad and decided to fight papi because of it. An idiot, a coward that thinks he's strong enough to give me lessons."

She looks at the sky.

"Yours too, they are idiots and fools and cowards, but they're the first one to tell you what to do and disappear in the most foolish way don't you think? Thinking we, the youngest, will be just fine." She stares back at him and messes his hair. Laughs again, because there are tears falling out of his eyes. "But in reality, we are missing them. They are fools, but we are even more foolish than them because we still love them."

She's tearing up too, and they look like a pair of idiots, smiling and crying.

At first, Sen only followed his comrades and tried out that app. Not expecting anything. Then she comes, with that beautiful picture and hair like  _fire_  and he's taken out of breath, even more when they finally decide to meet.

She's strong and fierce, enough to send his captain flying in the sky and make pretzels out of a car with a kind smile, and sad eyes like rain. It's not a surprise he starts acting irrationally because of that, defying his captain who's obviously in love with her— so obvious. So daft and silly. Sen's usually silent, discreet, doesn't talk much but he's getting greedier and prouder. She makes him feel like he could be as strong as her too, makes him want to be her equal.

"Thank you Kagura-san."

"You should buy me some  _sukonbus_ ," she said and swiftly got up. Her dress is all ruined because of their fight and after a month of sparring he's good enough to bring her down once. See her struggling just for a second but it's gratifying.

And to think his captain could see so much of her— Kagura-san, so much of her snarls and smiles and frowns and laughs. He's jealous in all honesty, maybe that's why his manners slip from times to times, if not always with his Captain. Hostility, at some point, because he's so deeply rooted in Kagura's mind and it's obvious she cares for him a lot more than she shows. She talks about him all the time, naturally.

He's not a match, just not  _yet_. Will he, one day? To be able to walk alongside her, walk together in the future.

They are all so foolish, after all. The captain, Kenichi and him, all foolish out of love and irrational. Daft, silly, idiotic and ridiculous— the beauty of humans.

Sen closes his eyes and the sunset is set, her hair is shining like the sun itself, as if fire itself is dancing around her beautiful, dirtied face.

And for the first time in a while, Sen thinks fire can be beautiful and his heart wrenches in another a way different from fear.


End file.
